


The Las Vegas Connection

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Cops and CSI's have to work together to locate missing kids.





	The Las Vegas Connection

The Las Vegas Connection

A Hawaii 5-0 / CSI crossover

This is based on the premise that Rachel and Grace moved to Las Vegas

 

Danny groaned as his cell phone rang in the early morning hours.

"Hello? Rachel? What? Slow down. When? I'll see what I can find out." Danny replied tersely and hung up.

"Hey, what's up?" Steve asked sitting up in their bed.

"Grace went on a field trip to Lake Mead National Recreation Area. The bus never arrived there." Danny said climbing from bed and looking for his clothes.

"Hey, we'll find her." Steve said getting up and holding his lover.

"She's my little girl. If anything happens to her..." Danny breathed holding onto him a bit scared.

"Let's get dressed and go to the police station." Steve kissed him then grabbed his own clothes to get dressed.

Steve hoped professional courtesy allowed them to be part of the search for Grace and the others.

 

Detective Lou Vartann, tall, dark haired, athletically built was a man with a no-nonsense attitude, his interview with the school officials brought him no closer to finding the missing children.

He had dispatched helicopters to search from the air but so far they hadn't found the bus that had disappeared over two hours ago.

Unfortunately he knew there were far too many abandoned warehouses and factories where the bus could be hidden.

The detective had requested D.B. Russell's crime lab team, the graveyard shift, be on stand-by.

He knew it was asking them to work a double shift but they were the best as far as he was concerned.

"Vartann." He answered his cell phone and listened, "I'll be there in twenty." He replied and ended the call then punched in Russell's number and relayed where to meet.

"Excuse me. Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, " They showed their badges, "Hawaii P.D. have you found the kids yet?" Steve asked catching the man on his way out.

"Why is Hawaii P.D. interested?" Vartann frowned.

"Uh, because my daughter is on that bus. If you know where they are and don't tell me I'll just follow you so save us both the trouble." Danny answered.

"Alright, we found the bus, you can come with me but let our people do the investigating.  
Trust me when I say they're the best at what they do." Vartann looked at them seriously.

"We just want to be involved." Steve held up his hands placatingly.

"Let's go, the CSI's will be there before we are." Vartann led them out of the police station.

 

D.B. Russell pulled up to the house with Julie "Finn" Finlay and Morgan Brody, two of his five grave shift investigators. Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders were in court testifying on a case they'd worked with Captain Jim Brass who was also in court.

His last investigator, Nick Stokes, was wrapping up his final interviews on a separate case and would be along soon.

Russell, a tall, thin, white haired man in his sixties exited the car and looked at the single story house then to the school bus in the driveway.

"Morgan, start on the bus, when Nick gets here have him give you a hand." He ordered the younger of the two women then led Finn inside to start processing the house.

Morgan, the estranged daughter of the current Under Sheriff of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, removed her evidence kit from the back of the Yukon Denali and walked to the bus to start on her job.

 

Vartann arrived and nodded to Officer Mitchell, an African-American and stalwart of the LVPD for almost twenty years now.

"They're with me." Vartann nodded toward Steve and Danny who followed him up the driveway to the house.

"Lou." Russell nodded and met them at the door looking at the other men.

Vartann introduced them and wanted to know what Russell had found so far.

"No blood." Finn said listening in, she had worked with Russell in Seattle several years back and he brought her in for a case in Vegas and asked her to stay.

"Were they actually ever here?" Danny asked.

"We've got several fingerprints, we'll run them against the school safety kits and AFIS." Russell answered.

They all knew AFIS stood for Automated Fingerprint Identification System, a computer database for fingerprint comparison.

If whoever was in the house and or took the kids had been arrested in the past they would know pretty quickly.

"Okay, we'll talk to the neighbors." Vartann nodded and led the HPD cops away.

He noticed the second Denali on scene and knew Nick, a highly experienced CSI, was here now too.

"You take that side of the street." Vartann pointed across the road and headed for the nearest house.

He figured he'd might as well utilize their training if they're going to be here anyway.

"Somebody had to see or hear that bus arrive. We'll find her Danny." Steve assured him and squeezed his hand serruptitiously.

"We have to." Danny replied as they started across the street.

 

Morgan brushed her blond ponytail back as she exited the bus and put the camera back in its case, she noticed the second Denali and looked around for Nick.

Not seeing him she headed to the house assuming he must be inside.

"Hey, Nick helping you guys?" She asked Finn who was a few years older and also had blond hair but it was shorter and had some  
curl to it.

"Nick hasn't been in here." Finn frowned and rose.

"I know you're not done processing the bus." Russell said exiting the kitchen and seeing Morgan.

"Nick's truck is out front but he's nowhere around." Morgan replied.

Russell pulled his cell and punched in Nick's cell number.

"Busy." He frowned and headed for the door with the women right behind him.

 

"Thank you ma'am." Steve nodded and followed Danny off the porch.

"This is the third house yet nobody saw anything." Danny muttered.

"We're going to find her." Steve promised.

"What's going on over there?" Danny looked across the street and they hurried over.

"When's the last time anyone saw him?" Vartaan asked concerned, Nick had been kidnapped once eight years ago,  
he wasn't prepared to go through that again.

"He arrived fifteen minutes ago. I got distracted by some of the neighbors so I didn't see where he went." Officer Mitchell  
apologized, remembering too.

"Let's--" Vartann was cut off by Russell's cell phone ringing.

"Hodges? Why? He's where? Thanks, we were just about to go look for him." Russell said and hung up.  
"Nick is in the desert, he's working on a hunch from a case years ago." Russell informed them heading for his truck.  
"You two keep processing." He tossed over his shoulder to Finn and Morgan.

Russell, Finn, and Morgan were all new to the Las Vegas Crime Lab so they had no idea what case Nick was thinking of.

Vartann motioned to the Hawaiian cops and they got in the truck too.

"Archie had Nick's cell phone GPS programmed into my phone.There's an abandoned bunker three quarters of  
a mile from here." Russell said handing it to Vartann.

"Take a right here, it dead ends in the desert." Vartann instructed.

Russell followed the instructions and soon they were driving on sand.

 

"What's that?" Vartann pointed to a lump in the distance.

Russell drove beside it and stopped, he and Vartann got out of the truck finding an older deceased man.

"This is the bus driver." Vartann showed him the photo he had on his phone.

"I'll get my kit, we need to mark him for the coroner." Russell said and headed to the back of the truck.

"What are they doing?!? The guy is dead! We need to find this Nick guy!" Danny griped.

Steve gripped his hand as Russell closed the hatch and went back to the bus driver, he quickly slipped between  
the front seats and into the drivers seat, put the car in gear and pealed out.

"Hey!" Vartann shouted and pulled his weapon.

Russell pushed his arm down to keep him from firing.

"Let's call for back up. When we find them you take the cops, I get Nick." Russell said as Vartann pulled his phone out.

"Deal." The detective nodded and made the call.

 

"This has to be the place but I don't see the CSI." Steve said putting the truck in park.

There was a small concrete building no more than four feet high.

He and Danny cautiously exited the truck, guns drawn as they visually surveyed their surroundings.

"Drop the weapons." A voice with a southern drawl ordered.

"Found the CSI." Danny said, facing Nick Stokes who was behind the building.

"We're police." Steve said turning and getting a look at the man, he was McGarrett's height and build with short black hair  
and wearing sunglasses and a vest that had his last name on it. "I'm Steve McGarrett, this is Danny Williams. I'm going  
to show you my I.D." He said and tossed it to the CSI.

Nick bent down not taking his eyes or gun off the men and quickly looked at the I.D. and back to McGarrett.

"Stole one of our trucks?" Nick asked tossing the I.D. back to McGarrett.

"We left the two guys, Russell and Vartann? about half a mile back at a body." Danny replied.

Nick nodded and put the safety back on his weapon as he moved out of the buildings shadow.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"Abandoned military complex. I worked a case here six years ago. A cult suicide and murder." Nick answered tensely.

"Are they inside?" Steve asked holding his weapon on the door of the building.

"Haven't looked. I heard the truck and took cover." Nick replied.

"Let's go. Watch our back." McGarrett ordered leading Danny to the door.

Nick brought up the rear, heart pounding, the last time he had been to the complex was just a few months after his team had   
rescued him from being kidnapped then buried alive by a vengeful father.

He'd never had claustrophobia before being taken and had to call on all his emotional strength to descend those stairs.

All dead now, no ghosts left from them, he silently reminded himself, removed his sunglasses and followed them down the metal staircase that went eighty feet underground.

The trio quietly descended the stairs, looking over the railing down into the square made by the staircase design  
to make sure no one was below.

Steve used hand signals to let Danny know his intentions and smiled when Danny mouthed back that he loved him  
and to be careful.

Steve eased down the right side of the corridor when they reached the bottom, Danny pulled Nick by his vest behind him   
to the left side.

Steve kept his eyes forward on the door at the end of the hall while Danny made sure no one was sneaking up  
on them from behind.

They reached the closed door and Steve again used hand signals to let Danny know he would go high and Danny   
should stay low.

Danny whispered the instructions to Nick who chose to remain standing and aimed his own weapon at the door.

Steve reached for the knob and slowly turned it then flung it open aiming his gun inside.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace called over the cries of the other kids.

"Monkey!" Danny answered relieved and put the safety on his gun as she ran over to him.  
"You okay?" He asked hugging and kissing her.

"I was scared Danno." She admitted.

"Who took you and where are they?" Steve asked the two women present 

"They had guns, two men on the road. They made Mister Howard drive the bus to a house and park.  
"We had to walk here. Mister Howard..." One trailed off.

"I saw him on my way here. Did they do something to him?" Nick asked gently.

"It was his heart." The second woman answered wiping tears away.

"Where are the men that kidnapped you?" Steve asked keeping an eye out behind them.

"I don't know, they shut us in here and left." The first woman answered.

"We need to get them out of here and call for help." Nick said seeing how sweaty the kids were.

"I'll call." Danny pulled his cell phone out.

"You'll need to go up it won't work down here." Nick told him.

"Come on Monkey." Danny took Grace's hand and headed down the corridor.

They got to the stairs when they heard the door above open.

Danny hustled her back to the others and informed Steve and Nick they had company.

"Stay here with the kids." Steve requested of Nick and the cops quietly hurried down the corridor to see who  
was there with them.

"Okay everyone let's go back inside, lay down on the floor." Nick quietly ordered and settled behind the door   
with his gun ready to shoot anyone who wasn't the cops or CSI.

 

Steve and Danny stealthily moved along the wall as they heard footsteps on the staircase.

They had to dive to the floor as shots were fired over their heads.

"Got us some varmits with our chicks Joey." 

Steve hand signaled to Danny and they crept along to try and reach the side corridor to ambush the men.

"Let's make 'em road kill Ned." Joey replied and shot down the main corridor.

The Hawaiian cops ducked into the side corridor where there was less light, Danny pointed out one of the men,  
Steve nodded and took aim.

"I'm hit!" Joey cried out.

Ned blasted a few shots down the hall just after the Steve and Danny ducked to the opposite side.

"I'll kill you!" Ned shouted and they heard thumping on the stairs indicating he was coming down.

Steve and Danny readied their guns, the next sounds they heard froze their hearts.

Ned was shooting at the door that the kids were hidden behind.

Both men rose and shot Ned dropping him.

Stepping into the hall the shot gun blast took them by surprise and Danny was thrown back.

Steve shot at the stairs and soon Joey's body fell down them.

"Danny!" Steve ran over to him, "Hang on! I love you!" He said stroking his cheek.

"Grace." Danny groaned.

"Clear!" Steve shouted.

The door at the end of the hall creaked open and Nick peeked out gun ready to fire just in case.

Seeing both shooters down Nick herded the kids out.

"Danno!" Grace cried and ran to him.

"Hey Monkey." Danny grimaced.

"They shot you." She cried.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be okay." He promised.

"I'll call for help and get the first-aid kit." Nick told Steve and headed for the stairs where he carefully  
stepped over Joey and did his best to avoid stepping in any blood as he climbed the stairs.

Reaching the door on the top floor he eased it open in case there were more shooters, finding no one he ran   
to the truck, grimacing at the bullet holes, and opened the hatch to access the back where he retrieved the first-  
aid kit and opened the small refridgerator which was used for temperature sensative evidence and found  
three one liter bottles of water.

"Control, this is Charlie 0-5 Stokes, " Nick radioed and gave his GPS coordinates, "officer down, request airlift.  
Children are safe but showing signs of dehydration request multiple buses."

"Roger that Charlie 0-5 Stokes. Airlift and buses are being dispatched to your coordinates. Back-up is  
enroute." The dispatcher answered.

"Roger that control, Charlie 0-5 Stokes out." Nick replied, grabbed the supplies and headed back inside ignoring the  
pull on his left arm.

 

"Just stay still." Steve said as Danny tried to sit up.

"Is everybody else okay?" Danny asked ignoring the advice.

"They're fine." Steve assured him and turned as Nick came back down the stairs.

Steve held his shirt to Danny's wound as Nick opened the first-aid kit and tore open a few of the sterile bandage  
packages.

The two men worked quickly and soon had Danny bandaged.

"You found water?" Danny asked.

"Always keep it in the fridge for us and the evidence." Nick nodded as the children took sips of it with the   
women's help.

"Nick?"

"Down here!" 

Russell and Vartann descended the stairs.

"Watch for the blood and body." Nick called.

"Doing my job now NIck?" Vartann asked as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Not me." Nick replied and stood, "I'll go wait for the helicopter and ambulances." 

Russell followed him up the stairs.

Vartann questioned the women and kids getting their names so parents and guardians could be notified  
as soon as possible.

He kept an eye on the cops and checked his watched having an idea of the helicopters ETA.

 

Nick was relieved to be outside and inhaled the warm desert air.

"We have something to discuss." Russell said.

"I know. I shouldn't have gone off on my own. I just followed my instinct." Nick shrugged apologetically.

"Conrad would probably suspend you." 

"Probably." Nick agreed with his superiors assessment of the under sheriff's possible decision.

"From now on you run your hunches by me first, got it?" 

"Understood." Nick nodded and rubbed his arm.

"You okay?" Russell eyed him as the women and kids exited the building.

"Just a little sore." Nick nodded as they spotted the helicopter in the distance.

The men went to keep the kids back so the medical helicopter could land.

 

Danny was loaded onto a gurney and carried out into the sunshine and the waiting helicopter. 

"We can take one." The nurse onboard said.

Steve looked at Grace unsure.

"Hey honey, let's ride in the ambulance." Nick pointed out the first of the ambulances in the distance.  
"They won't let you see your dad right away and you need to be checked out too."

"I'll go with him and look after him." Steve promised at the look Grace gave him.

They watched Steve climb aboard and the helicopter lifted off heading for Las Vegas.

"Hey, make sure my guy gets checked too, his arm is hurting." Russell requested as the paramedic  
came over to them.

Russell and Vartann watched as the ambulances left with the women, kids and Nick heading for Las Vegas too.

"Time to get to work." Vartann said and led Russell, kit in hand back inside.

 

Steve sat in the waiting room and worried about his lover, he had looked so pale in the helicopter.

"Where's Grace?" Rachel asked striding over to him.

"On her way by ambulance. Danny's in surgery." He answered.

"Grace called me." Rachel nodded. "I know things got a bit ugly between Danny and I but I do hope he's  
alright."

"Mommy!" Grace called and ran over.

"Baby." Rachel hugged her.

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked the man with her daughter.

"They both need to be examined." The medic answered for him.

"This is Nick Stokes, he's a Crime Scene Investigator here in Las Vegas. He found the kids." Steve introduced them.  
"This is Danny's ex-wife Rachel Edwards."

"Thank you for finding them." Rachel said touching his arm making him hiss.

"The two of you need to follow me." The nurse instructed motioning to Nick and Grace.

Steve watched the trio depart with the woman.

 

Russell arrived over an hour later at the hospital and found Nick waiting with Steve, Rachel and Grace for word  
on Danny.

"What's with the bandage?" Russell pointed to Nick's arm.

"I got hit by a pellet. Didn't even realize it." Nick sighed.

"How's Williams?" Russell asked.

"Still in surgery. He took a shot gun blast to the shoulder. I had one myself a few years back, he's gonna hurt  
like hell for a while." NIck sympathized.

"Let's get your prescriptions and get you home." Russell took the paper from him and they left.

 

Steve saw them go and looked at his watch, he'd been at Desert Palm Hospital for over two hours now. 

All he could do was wait for word on his lover.

Glancing over he saw Rachel and Grace asleep and sighed.

He knew he'd have to let them see Danny first since no one knew the men were lovers.

Steve had made sure no one would find out during the custody battle for Grace, he wouldn't let the   
man he loved lose his daughter because of their relationship.

Danny had made the difficult decision to end the custody battle once he saw how much it was hurting Grace.

Steve had held him as he cried after putting Grace on the plane to the mainland six months ago.

This was supposed to be a three week vacation to let Danny visit his little girl. Guess I'll just have to  
nurse him back to health so he can spend the time with Grace.

"Something amusing?" Rachel frowned.

"Just thinking about some of the stuff Danny wanted to do with Grace while we were here." He replied. 

"Why did you come with Danny?" She asked.

"Moral support mostly, I also have some buddies here in Vegas." He lied.

Rachel nodded and stroked Grace's hair as the girl slept.

Steve closed his eyes and waited.

 

Danny came out of the anesthesia slowly.

"Steve?" He asked groggily.

"Mister Williams? Can you tell me your name?" 

Danny looked up at the woman with a frown.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Nurse Collins, who are you?" She countered.

"Detective Danny Williams. What happened to me?" He asked and moved wincing.  
"I was shot. The kids okay?" He recalled trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, you just came out of surgery." The doctor said joining them, he looked at the chart, checked Danny's   
wound and wrote on the chart as he spoke again, "I'm Doctor Franks, we removed half a dozen pellets from your  
shoulder Mister Williams.You're on antibiotics and we'll increase the pain killers as you come off the anesthesia more."

"How long til I get out of here?" 

"You'll be our guest for the next several hours." The doctor replied and headed for the door, "I'll inform your family  
you're awake." 

 

"You're here for Mister Williams?" A nurse asked Steve.

Steve nodded and Rachel woke Grace.

"Follow me, the doctor will speak to you."

After introductions were made the doctor told them of Danny's condition.

"You can go ahead and see him." The doctor nodded and led them to his room.  
"If you have any questions have me paged."

"Go ahead." Steve nodded to Rachel and Grace then turned to the doctor.  
"He is going to be okay right?"

"If he follows his post surgical instructions he should make a full recovery. He'll have to have   
physical therapy but the surgery went fine." The doctor answered.

"Okay, thank you for everything." Steve shook his hand then waited to see his lover.

 

"Daddy?" Grace whispered seeing his eyes closed.

"Hey Monkey." Danny opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're going to be alright." Rachel said standing behind Grace.

"Me too. You okay?" Danny asked their daughter.

"Yeah. I'm going to make you a get well card and Nick a thank you card." She smiled.

"That'll cheer me up and I'm sure he'll like that." Danny replied and yawned.

"We should go, you need to rest." Rachel said.

Grace carefully hugged him before they departed.

"Hey." Steve entered the room and walked over to his bedside once they'd gone.

"I'm okay." Danny assured him, eyes half closed.

"I know you are." Steve joked then made sure no one was watching and kissed him.  
"You scared me half to death." Steve admitted sitting in the lone chair by the bed.

"I'm from Jersey, we're tough." Danny smiled.

Detective Lou Vartann knocked on the open door a few moments later.

"I just have a few follow-up questions." He said coming over to the bedside.

"You up for this?" Steve asked.

"Get it over with." Danny nodded.

"I got Nick's version, tell me yours from the time you stole the truck." The detective requested.

Steve and Danny exchanged a look and each related their version of events.

Detective Vartann wrote in his notebook asking a question for clarification every now and then before nodding   
as they wrapped up their story.

"Okay, I'll have your statements typed up and brought back here for you to sign by tomorrow. Get better." He added and left.

"Alone at last." Danny mumbled and closed his eyes.

Steve shook his head and smiled.

 

Danny woke later that night and saw Steve asleep in the chair.

He must have used his badge to get them to let him stay.

Danny groaned as he shifted position on the bed.

"Hey, okay?" Steve asked sitting up.

"Just trying to find a comfortable position." Danny sighed holding his injured arm.

Steve reached over and gripped his good hand.

"I wish I could take the pain away." He said.

"I'll be okay." Danny assured him and squeezed the hand back.

"I'll make sure of it." Steve smiled with that promise then let go of his hand as the nurse entered the room.

"Time for pain killers." The nurse smiled seeing Danny awake.

After injecting the I.V. she quietly left.

"Go back to sleep." Steve said and resettled into his chair.

"Yes dear." Danny retorted and closed his eyes.

Steve shook his head then closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

 

Nick Stokes walked to the door and looked in, hearing voices he turned and saw Grace and Rachel heading his way.

"Your daughter's coming." He said stepping into the room.

Steve quickly straightened from kissing Danny as Grace ran into the room.

"Hi Danno. Hi Uncle Steve." She beamed.

"Hello again." Rachel nodded to Nick.

"I brought the papers Lou needs you to sign." Nick handed them to Steve and Danny respectively.

The men looked over their statements for accurancy then signed them and handed them back to the CSI.

"I also have tickets to the Justin Bieber concert." Nick said holding tickets out to Steve.

"I love him!" Grace gaped.

"These must have set you back a pretty penny." Danny frowned.

"I cleared his managers name so he extended the offer anytime." Nick shrugged.

Nick had never taken him up on it, such things were frowned upon with his job as a public servant   
but he talked to Ecklie and since they weren't for him it would be okay.

"That's very generous." Rachel said.

"I don't want you to think Vegas is a terrible place. It does have its faults, I see them every night at work,  
but it's not a horrible place to live. I just want Grace to know that." Nick explained.

"How long have you lived here?" Steve asked.

"Fifteen years." Nick answered and pulled his phone out, "I have to go." He said after reading the text message.

"Thanks for the tickets." Grace grinned.

"You're welcome honey." Nick smiled and left.

"Looks like we're going to see the Biebs." Danny chuckled.

 

One week later Danny was recovering nicely under Steve's care.

The men, along with Nick Stokes, were at Grace's school being thanked.

"I was just doing my job." Nick said again to Russell who has accompanied him.

"Just let them do this." Russell smiled patting his shoulder.

"How are you doing? Wound healed?" Steve asked as they came over.

"Yeah, it was just a flesh wound." Nick nodded.

"Thanks for everything you did for me and Grace." Danny shook his hand.

"How's your arm? I had a similar wound a few years back." Nick motioned to the sling Danny wore.

"Hurts like hell." Danny said adjusting the sling yet again.

"Are you gentlemen ready?" The principal asked.

The trio nodded and she took the podium where she said a few words of introduction then turned to them.

Steve stepped up first.

"Thank you. I think the three of us would agree we were just doing our jobs. Just because Detective Williams and  
I aren't in Hawaii doesn't mean we stop being police officers. His daughter and the other students were in trouble,  
we responded and rescued them thank God. Danny?"

"I'd move heaven and earth to save my child and her friends. It's that simple." Danny said as he stepped to the  
podium then turned to Nick.

"I became a crime scene investigator to help the dead have a voice but every once in a while...every once in a   
while I get to help the living. I'm glad I was able to help the kids. Thank you." Nick stepped away from the microphone.

"Grace Williams, Steven McAdams, and Scottie Hawkins, three of the students rescued will present the awards to our  
heroes." The principal announced.

To Steve and Danny's surprise Grace walked to Nick.

The trio recited a few words they'd memorized and gave each man a certificate of gratitude.

Grace hugged her father and Steve before retaking her seat.

"We have refreshments in the cafeteria, you're all invited." The principal announced and ushered the men there.

Russell stood back, amused at the attention his CSI and the Hawaiian cops were receiving from the parents and  
students.

Those are true heroes, none of them wants the attention for doing their jobs. Wait until Nick gets his  
commendation from Sheriff Liston, he grinned knowing his team mates would make over him too.

 

The week after the school presentation Steve and Danny escorted Grace to the Justin Bieber concert  
and were amused by her screams of excitement at the concert and her awed silence upon meeting the teen  
superstar backstage afterwards.

Returning her to Rachel's Steve carried her into the house as she had fallen asleep on the way home.

"She had a great time." Danny said quietly as Steve placed her in her bed.

"It was very generous of Mister Stokes to do this." Rachel said taking Grace's shoes off.

"Yeah. Way too much with the backstage passes too." Danny shook his head.

"I'll get to hear all about it in the morning." Rachel nodded covering their daughter with the blanket.

She stepped back allowing Danny to kiss Grace goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Monkey." He whispered.

"We don't have any plans tomorrow if you want to take her to the park or swimming or something." Rachel  
told him.

"Thanks Rach." Danny nodded and the men left.

 

Once back at the hotel the men made love and were exchanging tender kisses afterward.

"Thanks for being here, I don't know if I could have gotten through this without you." Danny admitted.

"You would have. For Grace's sake." Steve replied.

"Do you think Nick Stokes would keep an eye on her for me?" Danny asked.

"We can ask." Steve shrugged though he was sure the man would agree to do them this favor.

 

"CSI Stokes you have a visitor at receiving. CSI Stokes you have a visitor at receiving."

Nick looked up hearing the announcement, he took off his gloves and left the layout room.

"Hey." He nodded seeing the Hawaiian cops at the front desk.

"You got a minute?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Nick replied and motioned them to sit in the plastic chairs against the wall.

 

Russell came around the corner and stopped, surprised to see Nick shake the hands of McGarrett and Williams.

"If you ever make it back to Hawaii we'll take you to the best luau you've ever seen." Steve smiled.

"I had to pay my own way last time, it'll be a few years." Nick sighed.

"You're welcome to stay at one of our places." Danny offered.

"Thanks, that'll save me some money." Nick nodded his gratitude.

"We'll, I promised Grace we'd have breakfast so thank you. I feel better knowing you'll keep an eye on her  
since I can't." Danny shook his hand again and the men left.

"Good to know cops in other cities." Russell said.

"Yeah." Nick smiled and returned to work.

 

"I'm gonna miss you so much Monkey." Danny hugged his daughter outside the door of her house.

"I love you Danno." Grace said and hugged him back.

"Me too." Danny kissed her forehead, "Be good for mom and Stan. If you need anything call me."

Steve also hugged Grace and gently guided Danny back to their waiting taxi.

"She'll be okay. Rachel will take care of her and so will Nick." Steve reassured him as they headed for the airport.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Danny agreed looking out the window.

Steve knew it would take a while but he would make sure Danny was okay too. 

 

the end 2013


End file.
